Descendants Collection
by Cheschire-Kaat
Summary: Collection of Descendants stories - Requests: CLOSED
1. Musical One-Shot no1

The Auradon Prep Talent Show was definitely one of the most entertaining events Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos had ever been to. Being the king's girlfriend and one of the main organizers of the spectacle, the daughter of Maleficent had gotten them and their auradonian pals, Jane, Lonnie, Audrey and Chad, first row seats. During the evening, they had assisted to the most talented students's artistic performances, like dance, painting, singing, magic and comedy. Mal also surprised everyone by organizing a performance of the Rotten Four's most famous song back on the Island of the Lost, Rotten to the Core, which was welcomed enthusiastically by the audience and was a huge success.

Somewhere near the middle of the Talent Show, the lights suddenly all went off, causing whispers of excitation in the audience. Ben squeaked.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes indeedy!" Mal said proudly, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "I got her to perform, just like you wanted. She wasn't really enthusiast at first, but I convinced her."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Jane curiously. But the duo never got a chance to answer, as the lights opened again, revealing onstage a teenage girl of their age. The audience cheered wildly.

The girl was around their age, 16 years old or so. She had dark brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, black leggings and a black and red hat. A key necklace was around her neck, a red ribbon tied around her wrist, and a silver bracelet on the right one. She was also wearing black combat boots.

Jay whistled, which earned him a nudge from Audrey. He sent an apologizing look to his girlfriend, who only huffed and diriged her eyes back on the girl onstage.

"Oh my god!" Lonnie screamed, "You got Amy to sing!"

"Who?" asked Evie.

"Amelia Ratcliffe, better known as Amy here at Auradon Prep." Said Doug. "She's a professional singer who attends our high school. I didn't think she would even perform tonight, since she got in an… argument with Ben."

"Argument?"

"She was really angry at Ben about his royal decree. She didn't want you guys here." Explained the half-dwarf. "And when I say 'you guys', I mean Carlos"

All eyes directed immediately onto Cruella de Vil's son, who looked at everyone, confused. "Why are you looking at me like that? And what did I do anyway?"

"Amy's parents are Roger and Anita Ratcliffe."

Carlos turned crimson. "Oh. Right."

Amy started talking. "Thank you, thank you. Hey guys!" She said in a british accent, "I'm really happy to be here tonight! I'm going to perform one of my father's most famous songs."

Ben paled. "Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no. Carlos, I'm so, so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Hit it!" Amy screamed, and the music started. It was an upbeat rhythm, probably a pop music. Immediately, every single one of the Auradon friends of the Rotten Four started to be really uncomfortable. The quatuor was only really, really confused.

When the daughter of Roger and Anita started to sing, however, the discomfort of their friends became really understandable for Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay.

 _Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_ , sang Amy.

 _Look out for Cruella De Vil_

"No. Way." Mal blurted. Evie gasped, and put her hands on her mouth. Jay snickered, and gave Carlos, who had a shocked expression on his face, a nudge.

"Carlos, I'm sorry." Said Ben.

 _Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil_

 _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

 _To see her is to take a sudden chill_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

"Oh my god" Said Carlos. "She remixed it."

"What do you-" Jane stopped talking when her 'really close friend' got up. He made a quick sign to Mal, who passed him a mike. Cruella's son, at everyone's surprise, ran and jumped on the stage, too fast for anyone to stop him. Before Amy could protest, he did something that no one, except Jay, Evie and Mal, thought he would do.

 **The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare**

 **All innocent children had better beware**

Amelia Ratcliffe quickly recovered from her shock, and smirked.

 **She's like a spider waiting for the kill**

 ** _Look out for Cruella De Vil_** , , she joined Carlos as they sang together.

 ** _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_**

 ** _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_**

 ** _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_**

 ** _To see her is to take a sudden chill_**

 ** _Cruella De Vil_**

 **Oooh, ooh oh** ** _oh, oooh oh_**

The audience was cheering wildly for the two performers, most of them past the shock that Cruella de Vil's own son was singing in duet a song insulting his own mother.

" .Heck." were the only things Ben managed to say. Mal started laughing really, really hard, and Evie was cheering loudly for her friend onstage. Jay was screaming "YOU GO, MAN!" while Audrey looked at him in shock. Jane was under the shock, hands over her mouth. Doug was completely confused by everything right now. Lonnie and Chad, however, understood fast the de Vil boy's actions, and joined Evie in her cheering.

Carlos looked at his friends, and winked at the Fairy Godmother's daughter. Jane started to giggle, too, and to join the three others in their cheering.

 _This vampire bat, this inhuman beast_

 **She 'outta be locked up** ** _and never released_**

 ** _This world was such a wholesome place until_**

 ** _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_**

 _Yeah!_

 ** _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_**

 ** _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_**

 ** _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_**

 ** _To see her is to take a sudden chill_**

 ** _Cruella De Vil_**

 **Oooh, ooh oh** ** _oh, oooh oh_**

 _(Oooh oh, oooh oh. oooh oh. oooh oh)_

 _At first you think Cruella is a devil_

 **But after time has worn away the shock**

 _You come to realize_

 **You've seen her kind of eyes**

 ** _Watching you from underneath a rock!_**

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 **Yeah-eah**

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 ** _To see her is to take a sudden chill_**

 ** _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_**

 ** _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_**

 ** _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_**

 ** _To see her is to take a sudden chill_**

 ** _Cruella De Vil_**

 **Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh** _(Cruella De Vil!)_

 **Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh** _(Cruella De Vil!)_

 **Oooh, ooh oh** ** _oh, oooh oh_**

 ** _Look out for Cruella De Vil_**

The spectators exploded into cheers, and clapped. Especially Evie, Mal, Jay, Jane, Chad, Lonnie and Audrey, who had finished by getting over the fact that Carlos was actually on stage and had joined their friends. Ben was still under the shock, and Doug, utterly confused.

Carlos and Amy bowed and saluted the audience, before leaving the scene.

"I must say," Amy stated, "I wasn't expecting a duo tonight, especially not with you, on this song."

"What can I say." He says, laughing, "Back on the Island, I used to sing that song just for the joy of seeing her going hysterical. Always thought it was catchy." She started to laugh.

"You officially have my respect, de Vil."

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

* * *

Whoo! That was fun!

Basically, I didn't want to give any spoilers, so here is the legend:

 _Italic -_ Sang by Amelia (Amy) Ratcliffe

 **Bold** \- Sang by Carlos de Vil

 ** _Italic + Bold_** \- Sang by both

I based Amy Ratcliffe on Selena Gomez. No, I'm sorry. Selena Gomez IS Amy Ratcliffe. The outfit she is wearing is the one she wears in the Cruella de Vil official video.

Some background Carlos/Jane since it's my OTP. I'm sorry, guys, but that's what it is.


	2. Musical One-Shot no2

Hey guys ! I'm uploading "What Makes You Beautiful" on this one-shots compilation too, since, you know, musical... For more, go check my Jane x Carlos One-shots compilation!

Legend:

 _Italic text_ means that Carlos is singing  
Underlined text means it's the boys, without Carlos, are singing  
 _Italic underlined text_ means all the boys (and Carlos) are singing

* * *

The cafeteria was incredibly noisy on this Thursday noon. The tables were filled, as usual, by the students of the mighty high school of Auradon Prep, all chatting happily with their respective group of friends. There was the geeks, the populars, the preps, the fashionistas, the jocks, the musicians, the artists, and a ton of other kind of students, all sitting at the same tables. And then, there was THIS table. The table where usually the villain kids were sitting, all by themselves.

But this had been different for a while, since the table was now filled with other students as well, them being respectively the daughter of Maleficent, Mallory (better known as Mal), the daughter of the Evil Queen, Evelyn (better known as Evie), the daughter of Mulan, Lonnie, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, Jane, and the daughter of Aurora, AKA the Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip, Audrey.

How could five girls so different be at the same table, laughing and talking like the oldest friends ? Well, long story short, after their attempt to steal the wand, and after standing up to their parents, the villain kids became really good friends with some of Auradon Prep's students, no matter how bad everything started. Two of the Rotten Four, Mal and Jay, were respectively in a relationship with Ben and Audrey. Others had wanted to make amends to them. It was the case of Chad, the son of Cinderella, and Jane.

The young brunette had always wanted to be popular. With the new fantastic hairstyle Mal had gave her, she was starting to get more and more noticed back then. She took her chance. When Audrey, Chad and the others where teasing the quatuor, she sided with them. It worked… until Mal changed her hair back. Her new confidence now gone, Jane had already started to regret her comportement. Of course, after the Ben's coronation, no grudges were held. Mal even gave the brunette her hair back. And as much as her, Evie, Jay and Carlos were telling her everything was alright, Jane still couldn't forgive herself.

The worse in the whole story was that the Fairy Godmother's daughter had started to get a liking to one of them. The youngest of the four, Carlos de Vil. Jane wasn't sure what exactly attracted her in the white-haired boy. It was maybe his looks, his style, or even his awkward, nerdy but childish and funny attitude. But each time she saw him, she would get those little butterflies in her stomach, and her cheeks would turn pink. But all her hopes were turned down by none other than herself, believing that she had no chances against the other girls of the high school.

Indeed, Jane was a timid, shy and unconfident girl, who was excellent at school but doubted of herself a lot more than she should. The Fairy Godmother's daughter also thought little of her appearence. No matter how much her friends would repeat it to her, she thought of herself as ugly. Mal and Evie learned from Lonnie and Audrey that convincing Jane otherwise was a lost cause, since they had also tried for a long time to reason the young fairy themselves.

Suddenly, Jane noticed it. Something that should have striked her long ago,

She looked at the people sitting at the table. Mal, Evie, Lonnie, her and Audrey.

But where were the boys ?

When she voiced her thoughts, Mal only snickered, accompagnied with the giggles of the other girls. ''They're busy'', she said.

But what was that supposed to mean?

So Jane turned back to her meal, not knowing that an answer would be given to her soon.

Five minutes later, the whole cafeteria went quiet, which was really rare. All girls present on the table looked at the entrance. Jane looked behind her with curiosity (since she was facing the other direction) as well, and almost fell out of her chair.

The five boys normally sitting at their table entered the cafeteria. There was Ben, Doug, the son of Dopey the dwarf, Chad, Jay, and, at their lead, Carlos de Vil, which was really unusual. And then, Jane saw what intrigued everyone.

All the guys, except Carlos, were wearing the same outfits : a white T-shirt with a red and black jacket, and dark grey, almost black pants, which looked like the outfit Jay wore on the day the ''poisonned'' Ben, before the Tourney match. Carlos wore almost the same thing, but with a red T-shirt and a black and white jacket.

''What the heck are they doing ?'' asked Jane curiously ''And why are they dressed like that ?''. She turned towards the girls, who only grinned mischieviously. It didn't took long for the young fairy to understand. ''You are definitely hiding something from me''.

Before she could try to get the girls to spill the beans, Carlos jumped on a cafeteria table. Some students muttered something to their friends. And then, the dog lover stomp his feat four times. And then, a song started out of no where. Suddenly, the whole cafeteria started to cheer.

Jane's mouth fell open. He wasn't… oh yes.

He was going TO SING.

 _You're insecure,_ he started

 _Don't know what for,_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

 _Don't need make-up,_

 _To cover up,_

 _Being the way that you are is enough,_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,_ he sang, pointing over everyone.

 _Everyone else but you,_

Carlos got off the table and moved between the table, never stopping to sing. All the other guys started to sing, too, when he got to what Jane assumed was the chorus.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh, oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh, oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Oh, oh,_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

The brunette was flabbergasted. She turned to her friends, who were all looked at her. Mal winked.

And then Jane realised.

 _''_ Oh.'' She said. Audrey giggled.

Jane looked back at Carlos, who was looking in her direction.

''OH.'' She said again.

He was singing a song. For her.

''Oh my GOD'' She said, putting her hands over her mouth, too shocked to say anything else.

He smiled, confirming the whole thing. He starting heading in her direction.

 _So c-come on._

 _You got it wrong._

 _To prove I'm right_

 _I put it in a song._

 _I don't know why_

 _You're being shy,_

 _And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_ he sang, and was now just in front of her.

The other boys were suddenly at her left.

Everyone else in the room can see it, they sang.

Everyone else but you,

Carlos jumped on the table. She giggled like an idiot, still under the shock.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

Na na na na na na na na na na, Chad, Jay, Ben and Doug sang.

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Carlos gave Jane his hand, and she took it. Tears of happiness rolled on cheeks. She couldn't believe it was really happening to her. She got on the table too, under the eyes of her overjoyed friends.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

He wiped off her tears, and smiled shyly. She giggled.

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _That's what makes you beautiful,_ he finished, taking her by the waist and pulled her close, her face only inches apart from his. They stayed like this for seconds, while the crowd was cheering loudly.

Then, he took an inspiration, and pressed his lips against hers. It completely surprised the brunette, but she immediately kissed him back right after she properly understood what was happening. The fairy put her arms around his neck, and one hand in his hair. The whole cafeteria went completely wild. Audrey and Lonnie screamed, and Evie cheered loudly. Jay whistled, and Mal… cried?

The kiss only lasted seconds, but it felt like eternity for the two teens. When they finally pulled apart, Jane let out a cute giggle, which made Carlos's heart melt.

"Was it your first kiss?" He whispered the question in her ear. Jane looked at him, a blush forming on her cheeks. She nodded. "Was it worth it?" he asked. "Definitely" she whispered. And it was true. Because, right now, she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.


	3. Musical One-Shot no3

The song is Strangers by Scratch21 feat. EileMonty. Go check it out on YouTube!

A Mal x Ben musical one-shot for you fans out there. I love this pairing. And this song.

 **Bold:** Sang by Ben

 _Italic:_ Sang by Mal

 ** _Bold and italic:_** Sang by both

* * *

Prince Benjamin Florian was in his bedroom, by the window, looking at the stars, something he always did when he was bothered. Which he was. For the past two weeks, he had been affected by visions. Those visions, which would never exceed the length of three seconds, were all about the same thing. A girl, to be precise.

The first time he had seen her, it was in a dream, in which he was on the Island of the Lost. Ben could remember clearly her magnificent purple hair and her mischievous green eyes. Since then, he had those little moments of absence in which he would see her. In some of those short visions, they would take a walk, holding hands. In others, she would hug him. In one, they were dancing. In another, they were kissing.

He was troubled by this strange girl. She intrigued him. Normally, he would try to find her, but he knew it was impossible. Because, as he learned in his dream, she was from the Isle of the Lost, the place where his father, King Beast, had locked the villains when he had been crowned king.

Ben looked sadly at the island, wondering where the purple-haired girl was, and what she was doing. Was she pulling tricks on her neighboors? Was she making her parents, whoever they were, proud? A bunch of emotions overwhelmed the young prince, who started to sing.

 **Save me**

 **I'm drowning so deep in the darkness**

 **I'm waiting for your touch to stop this**

 **There's smoke blinding us with goodbyes and I**

 **Keep hope**

 **'Cause this feeling's different and I know**

 **I've staggered so long that it can't go**

 **Alleviate me, I'll be fine in time**

The lyrics just came to him, as he thought about the girl.

 **Please remember that I miss you**

 **Young and reckless, what did we do?**

 **Broken promise gone forever**

 **Maybe one day we'll get better**

 **Right by your side that's where I'll be**

 **In a heart beat if you ask me**

 **Let's stay strangers like we're meant to**

 **Oh, I wonder if you miss me too**

What he didn't know was that, at the same time, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, the girl of his dreams, was sitting on the roof of Bargain Castle. She had left her room to have a better look at the stars, which were really beautiful tonight.

The purple-haired girl was now observing Auradon, the country where the heroes and their family lived. Mal's thought were all focused on the same thing. A boy. One she saw in her dream, and then, in visions. Short visions, in which she would see him laugh, dance with her, kiss her. Maleficent's daughter was troubled by those visions. It would wake feelings in her that she didn't knew she even had.

But Mal couldn't tell anyone. Not even Jay, Evie or Carlos. What would happen if her mother learned about those dreams? Would she find a way to stop them? Would she reprimand her daughter of being so weak because of those new emotions? Would she find a way to gain an advantage on those dreams and find a way to leave the island?

Would she hurt him? This boy, with brown-blond hair and soft green eyes? This stranger, who made her feel such new emotions inside?

Suddenly, she started to hear a voice in her head. A masculine, familiar voice, singing a song. She quickly realized it was the strange boy, back in Auradon.

She could hear his despair in his voice, his melodious voice. _Let's stay strangers like we're meant to. Oh I wonder if you miss me too._ A wild idea came to her. Could this song be about her?

A tear rolled down her cheek as she sang too, for him.

 _Find me_

 _I'm waiting right here where you left me_

 _Still shredded and bruised but I'm breathing_

 _Be brave for me, ignore their eyes, just try_

 _We're dancers_

 _And I've picked petals looking for answers_

 _And I've received these edges from chances_

 _Indelible but I'll be fine in time_

Ben's eyes widened. He could hear her. Her beautiful harmonious voice rang in his head. She was singing, back on the island, the same song.

 _Please remember that I miss you_

 _Not caring is so hard to do_

 _Everything we loved together_

 _It's not the same without you there_

 _Feels like you were just beside me_

 _How did time go by so quickly?_

 _Now we're strangers but I miss you_

 _Oh, I wonder if you miss me too_

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_** , they sang together

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Please remember_** **, don't forget me** _(I still think of you and I)_

 **I'll be leaving this heart empty** _(tell me what does this all mean?)_

 **Burn our bridges, are you still there** _? (are you even still there?)_

 **All these endless circles do nothing** ( _these circles do nothing)_

 **And I don't know why I can't just let you go** _(and remember I've been waiting)_

 **Ever since this started aching** _(can we go back? can we start again?)_

 **Now we're strangers but I need you** _('cause I need you)_

 ** _Oh, I wonder if you need me too_**

A tear rolled down both their cheek.

Ben stayed frozen for a moment. If only he could make her come to him…

And an idea came to him.

His royal decree. About the Island kids. If he could find who her parent was…

Then she could come here, with the first transfer group.


	4. Carlos x Jane - Breaking Bones

A little thing I did. Basically, I broke my wrist last winter, while doing snowboard. I got that kind of fracture too. So why not make a fanfiction with the whole thing?

Based a bit on *How to Make a Cast* on . Sorry for that

Contains Jane x Carlos. Of course.

* * *

Jane was in the stands with Mal, Evie and Lonnie, cheering at the players of the Auradon Fighting Knights. The young girl had taken a break from being a mascot and decided for once that she would like to watch to match from up here, side by side with the other girls, without need to wear this uncomfortable heavy armor. Luckily for the brunette, Ally, being the incredible friend she was, had volunteered to replace her. She couldn't thank Alice's daughter enough.

Jane looked at the scoreboard briefly. 4-2 for the Knights. The game was going very well. The tourney team of Auradon Prep was playing against the Falcons, their biggest rivals. And it looked like they would win for the second time in a row. Hopefully Ben wouldn't burst into a song this time.

She heard the sound of the whistle. Time to change the players. She eyed the player's bench long enough to see Carlos ran on the field, finally getting his turn. She cheered and screamed "Go Carlos!" loud enough for him to hear her. He turned around and waved, one of his cutest smiles plastered on his face. She blushed, and smiled back shyly, suddenly realizing her recent outburst and being really embarrassed about it. Lonnie whistled, and the three friends laughed, making Jane's cheeks turn even pinker than they were already. But another whistle got their attention focused back on the field.

The four girl cheered loudly to support their favourite player, Mal's being obviously Ben, and Jane's, her dog lover boyfriend.

All happened really fast. Jane barely saw it. But she saw the son of Cruella de Vil rolling on the ground, his left wrist in his right hand, screaming silently of pain. She saw one of the players of the Falcons, a smug plastered on his face, just beside the injured number 101. The daughter of Fairy Godmother was the fastest to react. She made her way down the stands quickly, pushing some spectators in her rush, and ran on the field at Carlos's side.

"Carlos" Jane whispered, a hint of fear in her voice, "It's okay, I'm here."

Jay was prepared to step up, but Ben held him back. "It's okay, she's our nurse on the field" he said, and Jay took back his place. Ben could read his worry on his face.

"J-Jane" Carlos managed to answer back, tears rolling down his cheek. "It h-hurts". The brunette held back hers. It tore her apart to see her friend in such a position.

"I know." She kissed his forehead. "Let me see your arm."

The white-haired boy finally let go of his left wrist, and Jane took it. Carlos winced, his eyes filling with tears again.

"Probably broken. I've got to bring him to the school nurse."

The girl turned around and walked toward the responsible of all of this. The boy who had stood just beside Carlos when he got injured. She was looking surprisingly calm, but Ben could see anger filling her eyes.

"So," Jane said, "from what I've seen, you're the one who tripped him."

The guy only rolled his eyes. Yeah, it's him, thought Jane.

Then, the young girl did something that no one on the field expected. She punched the player.

"That", she said calmly, staring at the boy who had his nose in his hands, bleeding, "is for hurting my boyfriend".

Everyone was too shocked to answer. Jane walked back to Carlos, helped him to get back up, an they left the field.

"I really like this girl" blurted Jay.

* * *

Jane and Carlos were sitting on a bench in the infirmary, waiting for the nurse to come back with the results. The boy was resting against his girlfriend, his head between her right arm, and his wrist still in his other hand. He had managed to stop crying, but the pain was still unbearable, and Jane could still see sometimes a tear rolling on his cheek. Fairy Godmother's daughter was stroking his bicolour hair with her spare hand, and whispered some comforting words in his hear. Eventually, the nurse came back with the radiography, and faced Jane.

"The left wrist is effectively broken, but not completely" said the nurse, inspecting his arm. "It's a greenstick fracture. Look," she said to Jane, giving her the X-Ray, "you can see that the bone isn't fractured all the way".

"It's not too serious, is it?" Asked the brunette, worried.

"No, he won't need an operation, but a cast is necessary. I'll take care of it right now. Give me your arm."

She turned to face Carlos. The nurse opened a tube of medical stockinette, and unrolled it the length of his arm, and cut its end with scissors, with a hole for the thumb. Then, she slide his arm into the stockinette. She then affixed the cast padding. While the nurse was preparing the plaster rolls, Cruella de Vil's son turned around to face Jane. He looked very worried.

"It's going to be ok", said the girl, giving him a peck on the forehead. The nurse then started to apply the first roll of plaster casting, and then a second roll. When she was finished, she looked at Carlos.

"I need to replace your bone properly so it can heal."

"I-is it going to h-hurt?" The de Vil boy asked.

"Yes", she replied. She looked sorry.

Carlos gulped. The nurse placed her hands on the still wet cast and started to press on his arm. The boy screamed and started to cry again. Jane immediately tightened her embrace, and laid her head on his shoulder. But this time, she didn't held back, and cried with him.


	5. Carlos x Jane - Bullies

Just a quick one. As requested by Penelope Smitty, Carlos protects Jane from bullies.

Anxelin is a character that appears in the "School of Secret" series, that you can find on YouTube.

* * *

Jane was peacefully studying for her exam in History class, in the parc, at a picnic table. She loved to read outside, in the nature. It was silent and really pleasant.

"Well well well… If it isn't Fairy Goddaughter" The brunette suddently heard a nasty, but familiar voice.

Jane paled and turned around, to end up face to face with Anxelin, the daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, flanked by the rest of her gang of giggling princesses. If Rapunzel was energic and sweet, her daughter was nothing like her, nor like her twin sister, Ruby. The girl, who had short blond hair and green eyes, was mean and loved to make the others feel inferior.

Jane had been Anxelin's favourite victim for the past two weeks. The blond princess would sometimes badmouth the young fairy when no one was around. She would also push Jane in the hallways, making her drop her furnitures on the floor. Sometimes, the headmistress's daughter would find a mean note on her bed.

"So, what are you doing? Trying to make yourself prettier? Because, sorry to disappoint you, it won't work." Her gang started to giggle, and their leader smirked. Jane whimpered. "Leave me alone"

"Or what? You'll bippidi-boppity-boo me?" She bursted into laughter.

"I'd stop right there if I was you." A masculine voice was heard from behind them. Both Anxelin and Jane turned around. Carlos de Vil was leaning against a tree with Dude, the campus mutt that he had practically adopted, standing beside him.

"Carlos, please, stay out of this." Jane gave him a pleading look. As much as she was grateful for his intervention, she didn't want him to have problems because of her.

"What, and let those girls badmouth you?" He said, not even getting his eyes away from the bully to look at his friend. "Never." Jane smiled weakly.

"And what are you going to do about it, VK?" spat Rapunzel's daughter, clearly annoyed by the newcomer.

"Me? Nothing. The question is: how do you think her mother is going to do?"/p

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The princess paled. He continued, satisfied by her reaction. "As you rudely said it, Jane's mom is the Fairy Godmother, who happens to be the headmistress of Auradon Prep. Did you forget that? You know, I wonder what punishment she has in store for bullies like you."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yeah?" he walked toward Rapunzel's daughter. "Try me."

Anxelin stayed silent for a moment. The ambiance was tense. "Fine." She finally said, grumbling. "Girls, let's go"

Before leaving, she grabbed Jane's arm. "Don't think it's over. Cruella's son won't always be here for you." She pushed the fairy, who fell on the ground, and departed, followed by her gang of princesses.

Carlos quickly ran at Jane's sides, and offered her his hand. She took it, and he helped her get up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." She answered, grateful. She then realized that they were still holding hands, and she let go of his quickly, a blush forming on her cheeks. Carlos, also blushing, cleared his throat.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Jane said. He smiled. "No problem. That's what friends do." She smiled back.

"For how long has this been going on?" he asked. She looked down in shame. "Two weeks."

"What, and you did nothing about it? You never said anything to your mother?"

"I was scared. Scared that it could get even worse."

He looked at her in sympathy, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't listen to them. You're amazing. And if they start again, come get me, I'll deal with them."

She felt her eyes water. Jane was glad to have someone like Carlos in her life. This boy could understand her in a way that no one could. He always said the right thing to cheer her up, and was always there if she needed him.

"Thank you", she whispered. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which took them both by surprise, before walking away, leaving him standing there in awe, red as a tomato.


End file.
